Depaysement Into The Nexus
by CandyBum
Summary: Intro! Dive into a crazy world!
1. Chapter 1 Into The Nexus

Dépaysement; Into The Nexus.

Into The Nexus.

Timelines; 2003 turtles, the beginning of The Real World arc. 80's turtles and 2012 after the events of the last episodes of TMNT 2012 and for 2014/16 turtles end of Out of the Shadows.

The 'fake' Gyogi, somewhere above, pulling some scheme.

Gyogi floated about the almost forgotten apothecary store room. If he still had a corporeal stomach he'd had aches and cramps from the knots he felt. He tried not to think on the flash backs of the last months in his mind.

The attack of Drakko and his interdimensional and time minions, he, Gyogi being cast into this 'dungeon ' of sorts.

It [i]was[/i] absolute torture for the monk spirit whom was a devoted servant to the Daimyo. a cross between what third earthers would call a King's Steward. Or a Butler. And a good friend to the once power wizard who had ruled the Nexus. A world in the space between worlds, and it's creatures. Fairies, Elves, dragon lands, orks and other assorted beings. Some of the fiefdoms rulers in open fealty to Drakko and his overthrowing the Daimyo, like the Orcs and Goblins and some mixed races from places where all sorts of interdimensional and even alien beings came to live.

Others in rebellion, war was everywhere.

And the Daimyo? he had been sick with the grief of lose of his son for months, fading his powers leeching from him. Gyogi had tried to bolster and encourage to give hope, but the powerful ruler had been in no state of mind to refuse the once revered dragon warrior Drago, now Drakko...

On the plus side the spectral monk mused, his hoping had been right the Daimyo's son was not dead... but he had somehow merged with the dragon, the two now Drakko...

Gyogi felt power above and feared.

He floated past the desk and shelves of old portions ingredients and other arcane artefacts. He'd paced like this for long days now wishing he was not caught in here for about the hundredth time, it was on the what had to be the some two hundredth breeze past the shelves, that rattled and the jars, pots and tins filled with all sorts of contents chinked or jiggled and or clanked that he paused -

There was that power again - and he just spied. Shells! Turtles shells, four in a open pot - dried out and old and it didn't matter he could tap into some of that power he felt, he was after all connected to the evil fake Gyogi!

Get the Daimyo warriors who would help!

The Turtles!

Yes! zipping back to the desk in a poof of cloud the spirit swept a rather blank looking world map onto the floor not caring how it landed as long as it was facing up! and then in a rush of cold wind he hurried back to the shelves reaching for and with his own energies limited using just enough to shove the jar of turtle shells over, spilling the four shells towards the map spread on the floor, beginning the opening song of a summoning chant picturing the four turtle warriors who had taken part of their tournament, the orange banded one who had won, pulling on the building powers about channelling everything into the little shells, some local terrapins hatchlings that never made it, the pretty little shells tinkling and clattering as they rolled from the pot and clattered - a couple with little bounces off the edge of shelf.

Gyogi felt a stab of unease when the falling shells broke upon the map and the four became several pieces spread evenly over places on the map below but he tried not to focus on this summoning... summoning, somewhere above he though he could barely make out Drakko's excited and loud braying boast he was going to make Splinter, Leonardo, the Daimyo and even Usagi the samurai rabbit pay! but it was becoming fuzzie as his own incantation began to take effect -

As his consciousness and spiritual body faded - using so much of his own energy to pull at the magics to summon the ninja turtles! he though he heard above a angered roar yowl from the evil creature that had once been two separate entities and other shouts or yells - he couldn't make out those as well as he seemed to melt into a puddle that vanished. As he did so hoping his gambit worked. It would be a while before he could rematerialize and possibly learn what if anything happened with his spell.

Where the spiritual referee of the Battle Nexus tournament faded the map crisped and curled and holes appeared where the pieces of turtle shells were, smoking and charring...

Summoning not the intended four but more ninja turtles and unexpected spares!


	2. Chapter 2 Team 1

Dépaysement; Into The Nexus.

Chapter 2: Team 1: 1987 Leonardo, 2012 Mikey, 2003 Don, 2014 Don and Liam

Leonardo1980;

So, there he was not two missions after the second multi dimensional one, enjoying a well earned pizza with his brothers upon a rooftop waiting for the usual April rescue time to roll about...

when...

Well he wasn't exactly sure what happened, it sure felt vaguely like interdimensional travel but also not at all the same!

He'd just taken a large bit and felt a weird tug - about level with his mid section or if he were a human it would be where his belly button was. But being a turtle and all it felt like he was for loack of better description, hooked! and then as if now hooked being reeled! there was a wild rushing sound and blur of colors! nothing much made sense!

Aside from his "Whoaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"- totally to be expected response!

Donatello2003;

It had been pretty quiet in the lair, and that should have been the first clue that something was amiss. The lair is rarely quiet for long.

In fact, Raph getting up to head into the kitchen was the most activity that had registered in the lair in some time. Even that little bit of movement had been enough to briefly draw Don's attention from the little Turtle Cam that currently lay in pieces on his work bench. The Cam had a brand new board inside it, and the casing had been redesigned to withstand more force. He had also managed to lower the center of gravity a little in hopes that it would have a little more stability if and when it was needed again.

The slight distraction of Raph moving through the lair wasn't enough to actually stop what Don was doing though and he turned his attention back to the small device. As he reached for a screw driver to start putting the item back together the rumbling began. Don looked over toward Raph just in time to see him disappear into what Don could only assume was a portal. And really, Donatello had had enough of portals! Before he could even finish the thought, Don found that he was falling too.

Doragonkame;

Liam was growling a little, why did the 'bath' water have to hurt? Gold was as usual whimpering and Cyan was glaring at the big people giving his shell a shake to shuck off most the - what? his feet tingle and like his brothers he jumps back... then if felt like falling and he cried out in dismay as his little hands lost the grips he had on Crimson and Gold... !

Donatello2014;

Victory!

And they could savour the taste of it this cool night.

Up here standing about Lady Liberties Torch and patting each others shells and fist bumping.

Then the floor seemed to shake Donnie gasps, [color=#800080]" Leonardo I'm detecting a huge flux in temopora -" His attempts to warn and shove his brothers out of the way were futile.

What ever this was had them in a vortex too strong to climb out of and they were sucked in losing touch with each other.

Or at least Donatello lost his hold he had just taken on Leo and Mikey.

Michelangelo2012;

Last thing Mikey recalled was arguing with Raph about winning their most awesome race across rooftops and over power lines and up the sides of tall buildings, down into the dark of allies - he had won!

For sure!

And Raph had just been about to tackle him over a stray comment about bloated buffalo, probably to head lock him and demand Mikey recite the refrain. Now with added lines of Raphael's prowess in battle when he could have sworn Renet had opened a portal!

And he was falling! on instinct pulling his nunchaku converting into kusarigama blade and turning his fall into a swing and once the spinning stops falling into a stinky muddy pit of bog swamp.

"oooooh yuck! this is worse than April derp on my chucks!" He complains pulling himself out of the muck and standing in the drizzling rain trying to make sense of where he was and how he got here. Then panicking for a moment when he realized he was alone. Utterly alone. He drew his t phone from his belt but found no signal. no way to call any of his brothers.


End file.
